The Incubus' Angel
by Essence of Soup
Summary: Whether if he was reading her mind, spending the day with her or visiting in her dreams, Nightmare would forever be close by Alice. Alice was his angel, and he her demon. ONESHOT.


The Incubus' Angel

Whether if he was reading her mind, spending the day with her or visiting in her dreams, Nightmare would forever be close by Alice. Alice was his angel, and he her demon.

This oneshot is dedicated to Aoi Liddle who requested for a NightmarexAlice!

**Disclaimer: do not own**

**HnKnA.**

Nightmare glared heatedly at his greatest foe; the accursed paperwork. Currently this vicious opponent was being aided by his suppose guardian, Gray Ringmarc who had just dumped an entire load on the desk.

_If I vomit blood all over these documents, would he let me leave early? No, he'd just make everything in triplicates._ The dream demon pouted.

The door opened, revealing Gray.

"Good to see your still here."

"That's because you chained me to the desk!" Nightmare yelled, lifting his ankle that sported a shackle.

"One can never be too careful with you."

"But I wanna see Alice!"

"Lord Nightmare, it's nighttime. Miss Alice is probably sleeping."

"So? I could visit her in her dreams!"

"You can as soon as you finish the paperwork."

Nightmare grabbed onto Gray's coat, a pitiful look on his face.

"But that'll take forever!"

"Then I guess you're never seeing Miss Alice again."

"You're so cold!"

"And you're a loafer. Now get to work."

And with that Gray walked out, shutting the door behind him. Nightmare waited five mintues before pulling out the key he filched off of Gray.

A minute later Nightmare was out his window, climbing down the lattice.

Safely on the ground Nightmare turned around, only to squeek in surprise.

"Going somewhere?" Gray asked, his voice arctic as he glared at his boss with his arms crossed.

Nightmare stared at him for roughly ten seconds before opening his mouth to say –

_COUGH_***BLERHG***_COUGH_

Gray jerked back as blood splattered everywhere. Nightmare, seizing this moment ran.

After several minutes Nightmare found himself in Alice's hall, leaning against a wall breathing heavily as he forced himself not to vomit anymore blood.

Alice.

The thought of her alone made him feel like he was physically capable of anything. His clock speed up, and he wanted nothing more then to stay by her side at all times.

Whether if he was reading her mind, spending the day with her or visiting in her dreams, Nightmare would forever be close by Alice. Alice was his angel, and he her demon.

Yes, he loved her. His beloved Angel.

Finding the right room, Nightmare walked in. he smiled at the sleeping form on the bed. She was just beautiful.

Placing his coat over a nearby chair Nightmare watched her face, frowning a bit. She looked restless, as though having a bad dream.

"Well Alice, lets see if I can ease your mind." The dream demon said, sliding under the covers next to her. Closing his eye, Nightmare once more found himself in the world of slumber.

Nightmare looked around; something wasn't right.

Looking around he saw much to his shock and anger the JOKER there talking to Alice!

"What the hell are you doing here Joker?" Nightmare said, catching both Alice and Joker offguard.

It was in that moment of rare carelessness on Jokers behalf, Nightmare looked into Jokers thoughts.

The dream demon froze as he was assaulted by the jesters blatant obsession towards Alice and his fellow role holder's dark intentions for the girl. Intentions that made his blood boil as the need to protect her grew in a spontaneous manner.

He could _see_ what the bastard was planning! To his Angel!

Nightmare's vision went red as did the world around him.

Joker's visible eye widen as Nightmare was suddenly upon him, a demonic looking rapier in his hand as the world around them began to attack the redhead.

The blade swiped across the circus master's chest as invisible forces trapped Joker in a whirlwind of shrapnel, cutting, slicing and tearing him apart.

Joker glared at Nightmare only to gape in surprise. Nightmare's patch was off, and both eyes were glaring murderously at him. One was his normal gray one, but the other previously hidden one told the circus master just how pissed off the demon was with him.

The other eye was a blood red iris with a white pupil and black sclera.

_Oh shit._ Joker thought. The last time Nightmare revealed that eye, half of the role holders had to be replaced.

"You forget that as long as we are in dreamland, this is where I can do whatever I want." Nightmare said, his voice raspy as the world twisted into a metonym of his name.

_This will not end well._

"Not for you." Nightmare hissed, charging back at the Joker.

Alice watched on, too shocked to move. Was this really Nightmare? The sickly, complaining slacker who avoided hospitals like the plague? The lovable, if not extremely blunt mind reader who was forever confusing her, both mentally and emotionally?

Right now she couldn't really believe that this psychotic man who seemed to fit the definition of demon as he pounded mercilessly into the Joker, even the red head was coughing up blood was her dear Nightmare.

Finally Joker started to fade, looking at them in pain as he clutched his broken ribs.

"Stay the hell out of my world, you bastard!" Nightmare yelled, looking possessed as black lightning streaked across the dream realm.

Joker now gone, Nightmare turned to Alice. The girl was shaking, for once scared of the male before her. She had seen him covered in blood tons of times but right now there was just something sinister to it this occasion. Maybe it had to do with the fact it wasn't his blood he was soaking in.

The rapier dispersed, the world returning to its original state. The blood on Nightmare dissolved like a red mist in high noon.

"Alice?" Nightmare said, sounding worried.

"Y-your eye." Alice stuttered out, staring at the mismatch pair of eyes looking at her.

Nightmare paled; he honestly forgotten about his freaky eye. Quickly replacing the patch back in place, Nightmare looked back to see if Alice was still alight.

Sighing in relief that she wasn't harmed, Nightmare's relief was short lived as he watched tears escape Alice's own eyes, fear and sadness overwhelming them.

"Shh. You're safe." He said tenderly, embracing her.

Alice forced herself to calm down; this was Nightmare. Sweet, lovable, weird-as-hell- Nightmare. Her Nightmare.

Nightmare pulled back, staring intently at her though Alice refused to meet his eye.

"You're afraid of me." He stated. She didn't deny this; he was a mind reader, of course he knew she was afraid of him!

"Wh-what did Joker mean?" Alice whispered, trying to distract herself.

"…Sorry, it's not my place to tell." Seeing her sadden Nightmare hugged her tighter, trying his best to comfort the girl he intentionally frightened.

She calmed down, knowing instinctually that she was safe, both from Joker and Nightmare's more destructive side. Joker wasn't going anywhere near her dreams and she knew that Nightmare was damn near impossible to piss off.

Though now that she seen what he was capable of, Alice was going to see to it that she never got Nightmare angry.

"You don't have to worry about being on the receiving end of my wrath Angel. I care about far too much to ever hurt you."

"Angel?" Alice chuckled.

"Of course. You're the angel, and I'm a demon."

"But angels and demons are enemies." Alice pointed out.

"Yes, but what are demons?"

"…fallen angels."

"Right. And thus in that logic, I'm just a fallen angel, looking up at another angel."

"So you want me to fall too?"

"Only if it's for me."

Alice blushed at this. Then she remembered their current position. He was still hugging her, practically cradling her to him. This only caused her to blush harder before pushing away from him. Seeing this Nightmare smiled brightly.

"Joker won't be bothering you now. I'll make sure of it."

The brunette smiled before she felt a tug, her conscious telling her she was waking up.

"Thank you, Nightmare."

"No problem! I'll see you when you wake up."

Alice stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean-?"

* * *

Moments later Alice awoke found herself back in her room at the Tower.

"Nightmare…" she whispered, feeling sad that she had to leave his company. Then an arm enclosed around her waist, startling her.

"Yes Angel, what is it?"

"Nightmare?" Alice exclaimed, turning towards him.

"Hush dear. I'm sleepy."

"Why are you in my bed?"

"I was hiding from Gray who wanted to torture my via paperwork."

"And you decided this was a good place to hide?"

"No, but I wanted to spend time with you. I missed you terribly."

"But we spent the day together at the circus, and we both live here at the tower. In fact the only people I see more then you are Gray and Julius." Alice deadpanned.

"True. I'll have to find a way to keep you away from them and spend more time with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm a selfish bastard who wants to keep you for himself." He said bluntly.

Okay. Not the answer she was expecting. Sure he made her feel safe, and she enjoyed spending time with him and deeply cared for him. She feelings for the man next to her were deeper then platonic, but until recently she had been sure it was one sided. Now she was so sure.

"Why do you care so much about me?" She asked, hoping he'd not talk in riddles and just be blunt in his answer.

"Because; an Incubus only gives his devotion to one person in their life time, and I choose to give you mine a long time ago."

Alice blushed at this looking away from the dream demon's serious face. _Did he just say he loved me?_

_Yes, I did._ He replied, making her gape at the sincerity of it.

"In fact," Nightmare said, a seductive smile on his face his eye becoming dark with emotion, "let me _demonstrate_ just how devoted I am to you, Angel."

He pulled back slowly, and a bewildered Alice could only watch as he moved nearer to her once more, his intense focus now on her slightly parted lips. She was startled when she realized his intent.

_He is going to-_

He leaned down and caught her lips with his.

Gray's thoughts echoed near the back of his head, telling him his guardian was hunting him down, and Nightmare shoved the irritating lizard's thoughts to the deepest recess of his consciousness. After all, how was he going to enjoy her lips if he had an annoying voice that kept ringing in his head? The silver haired man ignored the angry thoughts of an irate lizard and instead concentrated on getting the angel beneath him to respond to his kiss.

Instinctively, he pressed himself even closer to the female and started to coax her out of the state of shock that she was in. The dream walker licked her soft pink lips delicately before moving on to nip and suck on the side of her mouth, silently encouraging her to react to his sensual ministrations. The lightning bolt of attraction that he had felt when their lips touched had been undeniable and as Alice made a small sound in the back of her throat before she tentatively parted her lips for him he couldn't help but growl with satisfaction.

A small, husky moan escaped her throat as his fingers dug deliciously up her night gown, and in one quick movement had it off. She let out another low keen, slightly glazed green-blue eyes opening, half-lidded, her vision clearing slowly to watch the intent expression the dream walker as he worked his magic on her with his firm, steady hands. He noticed her attention immediately, and his grey eye slid over to meet hers. She was, belatedly, aware that she was clad in only her underwear, but somehow, she could not bring herself to care about her attire too much. Instead, she chose to lean her head against his chest, and nuzzled the side of his neck in a show of thanks—and affection.

He paused for a brief moment, and when he started to move again it was to bend his head down to deliver a long, wet kiss on her bare shoulder. Her lack of protests was his largest incentive to proceed.

He grabbed her hands and forced them to his the front of his attire waiting for her. Her hands shook as she slowly unclipped the clips and untied his shirt. Slowly his shirt was removed and all that was there was bare chest. Her hand reached out to trace his muscles. He closed his eye moaning at the contact, as she felt his muscles spasm underneath her touch.

_Oh god…_she thought, earning a amused chuckle from the man currently straddling her.

"Angel, we've only begun." He said huskily. His hands never stopped caressing her as his lips back to her face, his mouth working busily on the curve of her chin, the side of her lips, but not claiming her right away.

Then she reached up, grabbed his head before he could react, and then pulled him towards her. Their lips met in an intense, open-mouthed kiss, and she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, automatically aligning her body to his as she tilted her face up and assaulted him with as much fervor as she could manage.

The savage flare of satisfaction that thrummed through his veins was simply unmistakable. She was not resistant to the notion of intimacy with him, and right now, he was more than happy to acquiesce to her forceful demands. He pulled away from her voracious lips slightly, at the same time his hands traveled down to her waist, gripping her firmly and holding her in place even as he settled himself over her.

A husky groan escaped his lips as he bore down upon her to keep her from wriggling around but she merely arched and pressed herself against him. A languorous look glinted in her eyes as she stared at him, and then she reached up slightly to kiss him again, pulling his bottom lip into her luscious mouth and sucking lightly against his flesh. Alice was feeling gloriously bold, and that bemused, heated gaze of his only served to encourage her sudden wild streak. And—

Both jumped as the door burst open.

"Lord Nightmare!" Gray's voice was heard before the ex-assassin was seen. A moment later he came into sight, angry golden eyes on a blood stain on his coat he got from eailer.

"The paperwork needs to be finished, documents signed and – OH MY GOD!"

Gray face resembled a tomato once he took in the scene. His boss was currently in bed straddling Miss Alice, various article of clothing thrown everywhere, both seemed to be naked with only a thin sheet hiding from the waist down, effectibly hiding the naughty parts.

For Gray, this was still far too much of Nightmare then he EVER wanted to see, doing things he NEVER wanted to see his boss doing. And to make it worse he was doing it with a lady he saw as a beloved sister.

_Like what you see?_ Nightmare's irritated voice echoed in his head. Hearing this coupled with what he was seeing, Gray did the only thing that made sense at the moment.

Scream bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGHH! OH SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS! MY EYES! SOMEBODY GOUGE 'EM OUT!" Gray screamed as he covered his eyes as he bolted out the door, slamming it shut.

Alice blushed bright red, embarrassed to have been caught nearly naked in bed with a also nearly naked Nightmare.

_Oh god that was sooo embarrassing!_ Alice thought, burying her face into Nightmare's torso.

"Don't worry Angel. I'll have you forgetting all about it in no time." Nightmare said, his voice thick with desire, recapturing Alice's full attention.

Neither slept that night.

Nor did a extremely traumatized Gray.

* * *

OMG! I'm fifteen and I just wrote smut! (and boy does this suck badly)

This was VERY loosely based after a part in Ace's route from Joker no kuni no Alice where Nightmare visits Alice in dreamland and the Joker appears. My friend owns the game, but unlike me she can read and understand Japanese (so even if I were to borrow it, I'd never understand it! So not fair ).

I made up Nightmare's rapier (because I thought it would make him more badass), and made up his eye appearance (my friend suggested to make his eye like some sort of weapon that helps him manipulate dreamland, since we've never seen it open) and I figured since Nightmare is near impossible to get mad, he's one of the most dangerous when you finally succeed in pissing him off.

Hopefully I didn't screw up too badly (considering I made up a bunch of Nightmare's stuff)

Sorry to those who were hoping to see more lemons, but this is about as far as I go with these kinds of romances (and trust me I was like seriously thinking about trashing this whole thing). I'm just not comfortable about writing out the whole thing; the fact I went this far with it astounds me.

Hope I did well (I think I did horribly).

Please review!

E.o.S.


End file.
